


Sudden confession

by Dan_de_lion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Bickering, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata is trying his best but Kageyama just can't believe him, Idiots in Love, Love Confession, No Beta, Only they don't get that far, Volleyball Dorks in Love, You Have Been Warned, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_de_lion/pseuds/Dan_de_lion
Summary: "Kageyama,, I like you."A complete silence, none of them dared to move a muscle. Time as if froze in that instance, leaving Hinata with a determined yet somewhat contemplating expression on his petite face.ORAfter Hinata's sudden confession, Kageyama feel so out of place he doesn't believe him. After all, how could he, after imagining scenes like this for countless of times, this doesn't seem real at all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Sudden confession

"Kageyama,, I like you."

A complete silence, none of them dared to move a muscle. Time as if froze in that instance, leaving Hinata with a determined yet somewhat contemplating expression on his petite face. 

His eyes shone under the bright moonlight, but it would not be possible for the other boy to see them even if he was looking at Hinata, which, he was not. The dark haired, ever so eloquent Kageyama was avoiding his gaze, as if scared what he might find if he dared to peek.

He felt stunned and confused, but most importantly, the three soft words were spoken so suddenly and so out of place he wasn't sure he didn't just imagine them. As so many times before.

"He-h?!" 

[C]When he replied after few agonizing seconds, his tone was harsh, daring Hinata to repeat that sentence again. He didn't understand what was going on, because after all, just half a minute earlier they were both practicing Hinata's always-so-awfull receives. Minding their own business in blessed silence with occasional shouts of 'you dumbass, your hands are all wrong! Do it like this. Like this!'

"I said I like you."

[C]Hinata's voice was strong, or he at least intended it to be, but all that came out was a whisper. Kageyama didn't want to look him in the face, and so, he settled on the hands. He watched the surprisingly long fingers playing with the ball he himself was holding just a moment ago, scanned his small and slightly damaged nails even. And during this, he noticed that those hands were shaking, only scarcely but still. Hinata was obviously tense.

"Yeah, I heard that. But w-why?!"

Kageyama hated how his voice crumpled at the end. He wasn't supposed to be nervous, heck, this wasn't even supposed to be happening. He definitely never expected it to be, situation like those were only in his dreams during sleepless nights. At times when he was alone between the walls of his own room, when he dared to hope. And when the solitude became too much to stay bearable and his conscience decided to contaminate his dreams with scenes of the shorter boy.

The orangehead was quite for a bit, probably thinking about the answer, though Kageyama couldn't be sure. Hinata was never the type to think long (or at all) before talking, and as it seemed merely three fast heartbeats after, he had been right because Hinata suddenly jumped out and with a huge smile spoke up.

"Your tosses! They are incredible and when I smash them it feels amazing. Like whaam! Or whoosh!! And your serves are bhaam too; I'm jealous. It's almost unfair how you can do everything so perfectly in Volleyball."

He was speaking gibberish again, using sound effects instead of real words, but it was no big deal for Kageyama. Hinata was always like this when he got exited about something, and as time went, he stopped trying to decipher the actual meaning of them,, there probably wasn't any either way as he knew him.

And in a way, it was rather adorable because there were always those sparks in his deep brown eyes, shining so bright that Kageyama wanted to turn his gaze away, yet all at once, he wasn't able to tear himself from the sight. It was like that now as well, his blue eyes found Hinata's quickly and he had to gave it all his might to not get subconsciously exited too as he was listening to the boy talking about..- wait!

"...This is all about volleyball, dumbass! It has nothing to do with me personally. It could have been anyone as long as he'd toss you, right?!"

He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt a bit, or perhaps, it hurt just a little more than just a bit. But he wasn't going to do anything about that feeling, after all, what more should he had expected from a volleyball fanatic than this.

However, before he could put more thought into it, Hinata overtook him again.

"Of course it's not just your tosses! Like, they are positively amazing, yes, but that's not the only reason-"

"-yeah?! And what's more to it, then, ha?" Kageyama interrupted him before Hinata even had the chance to finish the sentence, his voice almost too loud in the silence of the meadow, but then, Hinata's own voice was just about as strong.

"Well, if you didn't interrupt me, you'd know Bakageyama!" 

To the dark haired boy, Hinata looked like he was pouting with his pink lips straitened into a small 'o' shape, and damn, it shouldn't be so damn cute! It didn't take long, though, before he opened that petite mouth of his and spoke again, almost inaudibly now.

"I-I want to kiss you. And,, and Suga said it means that I like you!"

"You want to-... And Sugawara said what? Wait, he knows?!" Kageyama was frantic now. Did that mean that Hinata had spoken with their senior about,, about his love life? About Kageyama's own life?

"Yes! No!-"

"-Which is it?"

"I talked with him, but I..er,, I never said who the one I wanted was."

Kageyama wouldn't outright admit it, but he was relieved, and weirdly happy. His lips twisted upward in an act of smile, but whatever that actually formed on his mouth positively frightened Hinata enough to start gibbering in apology.

"I'm sorry Kageyama! I didn't think you'd be mad-"

"-I'm not mad, dumbass Hinata dumbass!"

"You- you are not?" He asked, expression dumbfounded.

"No, of course I am not. I'm happy." The last word was whispered in a tone that could only be considered as timid. Heck, he even felt his cheeks going slightly red. Kageyama wanted to cover himself, but he was not a coward. He could face his partner.

.

Hinata, on the other side, seemed unbelievably cheerful. Sparks crossed his wide-open eyes, his face was overshadowed by enormous smile, and, so it couldn't be more obvious, he jumped out so high that for a couple of seconds, he overgrew his setter by good twenty centimetres.

"You are happy? Does that mean I can do it? I can kiss you?!"

"..."  
"..."  
"...yes. Don't be so blissful about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos? 👀


End file.
